Bann der Liebe
by zickeheike
Summary: Oneshot! Harry/Draco Werden sie sich ihre Liebe gestehen können oder kommt Harry zu spät? Und was hat es mit Narzissas Bann auf sich? Slash! Boy love Boy wers nicht mag nicht lesen Bitte!


**Name der Story:**Bann der Liebe**Paring: **Harry /Draco

**Rating:**ab 12

**Beta.****: **Beta hatte ich ne ganz liebe Muggelchen danke nochmal fals du das liest liebguck

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört irgendwem also JKR mir gehört nix und Geld krieg ich auch nicht für!

**Anmerkung:** Das war meine erste FF und nachdem ich meine zweite ja auch hier rein gesetzt hab dachte ichd as ich die erste einfach mal nachreiche fg

Und wie immer der Eimer mit den Steinen steht am ende der Story da dürft ihr dann im Revi nach mir werfen liebguck

Bann der Liebe

Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Sie war sich nicht sicher, es war seine Stimme, laut und deutlich, aber so hatte sie ihn noch nie gehört. Diese Bestimmtheit, diese Wut – so kannte sie ihn nicht. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Da stand er mit erhobenen Zauberstab und ihm direkt gegenüber: Lucius Malfoy. Hermine konnte die Wut in Harrys Augen deutlich sehen und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde.

„Potter, sollte ich mich verhört haben?" Abschätzend und mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht musterte Malfoy den Jungen ihm gegenüber.

„Ich sagte, ich lasse nicht zu, dass noch einmal jemand stirbt, den ich liebe. Ist das so undeutlich gewesen?" Die Wut in seiner Stimme ließ alle Umstehenden erschaudern.

Hermine sah wie er seinen Zauberstab weiter in die Höhe hob; sah, wie seine Hände zitterten, als plötzlich ein Lichtstrahl aus ihm hervor schoss. Und in diesem Moment, so schien es ihr, geschah alles auf einmal. Lucius Malfoy, getroffen von dem Lichtstrahl, wurde nach hinten geschleudert, wo er mit einem Zucken auf den schon am Boden liegenden Voldemort fiel und Harry, der schrie, so dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlief, sank zu Boden.

Ängstlich sah sich Hermine um. Es war vorbei und sie hatten es wirklich geschafft. Der Dunkle Lord war besiegt, seine Anhänger bezwungen oder gefangen genommen. Vor Glück und Freude wollte sie am liebsten schreien, aber sie besann sich und stürzte auf den am Boden knienden Harry zu.

„Harry…?" Langsam sank sie zu ihm auf den kalten Boden. Er blutete, war verletzt und sein ganzer Körper zitterte „Harry, wir haben es geschafft, es ist vorbei!" Nichts, keine Reaktion kam von ihm, als hätte er sie gar nicht bemerkt. „Harry?", versuchte sie es erneut und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Stockend sagte Harry: „Er... wollte ihn töten! Er… Er wollte helfen" Harrys Stimme zitterte so stark wie sein Körper.

„Um Himmels willen Harry, du blutest! Du bist schwer verletzt!"

Plötzlich sprang er auf, doch fast wäre er wieder zusammengebrochen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und nur undeutlich nahm er Hermines Stimme wahr, die immer wieder sagte: „Harry, du bist verletzt. Ich bringe dich zu einem Heiler!"

„Nein!" Er sah Sie an und sagte: „Ich muss erst Draco finden. Ich muss ihm helfen!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er die völlig irritierte Hermine einfach stehen und schwankte, anstatt zu gehen, ein paar Schritte vorwärts.

„Aber Harry was", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „was meinst Du?" Aber sie brauchte eigentlich nicht fragen, denn sie wusste, was er meinte. Auch sie hatte die Worte von Lucius Malfoy gehört; hatte gehört, was er zu Harry gesagt hatte, bevor der tödliche Fluch ihn getroffen hatte, denn in diesem Moment hatte sie Harrys Augen gesehen und tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie gewusst, was er mit seinen Worten gemeint hatte.

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. So viel war geschehen. Noch vor weniger als zwei Stunden war er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gewesen und hatte mit Ron Schach gespielt. Wie hatte das alles nur so unsagbar schnell gehen können? Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich durch das Tor rennen. Von überall hatte man Schreie hören können und Flüche waren ihm um die Ohren geflogen. Alle hatten gekämpft, selbst der Orden. Die Schüler waren den Todessern zwar zahlenmäßig überlegen gewesen, doch die Situation schien für einen Moment ausweglos, aber als nach wenigen Minuten, die ihm wie Stunden vorgekommen waren, auch Auroren auf der Wiese vor der Schule aufgetaucht waren, da war alles plötzlich ganz schnell gegangen.

Sogar Voldemort hatte er schneller bezwungen als es ihm bewusst gewesen war. Doch dann war Malfoy auf ihn zugekommen und diesen Blick würde ihn nie wieder vergessen können! Seine Stimme war gefühlskalt gewesen, als er zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Ach, der werte Mr. Potter. Haben Sie es wirklich geschafft, den Dunklen Lord zu töten? Aber dafür werden Sie bezahlen. Erst Sie und dann mein missratener Sohn. Potter, was schauen Sie so? Dachten Sie wirklich, Potter, dass er vor mir geheim halten könnte, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hat? Hah, das überrascht mich wirklich, aber was kann man von Ihnen schon verlangen? Aber nein, keine Angst, er wird dafür bezahlen. Wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, wird auch er diesen Abend nicht überleben. Wenn, ja wenn er nicht schon lang zu Grunde gegangen ist!"

Das durfte nicht geschehen! Er musste ihn finden, er musste einfach noch am leben sein. Gerade, als Hermine ihm hinterher laufen wollte, apparierte Harry an einen ihr unbekannten Ort.

Er landete genau vor dem Haus der Malfoys. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich, als er auf die Knie sank. Harry konnte nicht mehr. Er war schwer verletzt und hatte keine Kraft mehr, aber er musste weiter; er musste ihn einfach finden und musste ihn retten! Langsam stand er auf und näherte sich der Tür. Nur wie sollte er hineinkommen? Zögerlich schwang er seinen Zauberstab, während seine Gedanken nur um Draco kreisten. Er hoffte, dass es ihm gut gehen würde und plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Erstaunt trat er näher und mit einem Plop erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein kleiner Hauself hinter der Tür.

„Sie haben die Tür geöffnet? Sie haben den Zauber durchbrochen?", sagte das kleine Wesen und blickte ihn dabei ehrfürchtig an. „Sie kommen, um ihn zu retten, habe ich nicht Recht? Oh ja, ich kann seine Schreie hören – im ganzen Haus kann ich sie hören. Aber sie sind gekommen, meine Herrin hatte Recht!" Mit diesen Worten drehte der Hauself sich einfach um, ging den Gang entlang und öffnete eine Tür. „Hier entlang müssen Sie!", sagte er und verschwand gleich darauf so schnell wie er gekommen war mit einem leisen Plop.

‚Was in Merlins Namen war das? Was meinte der Hauself mit _Meine Herrin hatte Recht_?', dachte Harry. Er versuchte sich dieser Worte klar zu werden. Plötzlich schüttelte er energisch den Kopf, als wollte er das gerade Gehörte von sich abschütteln und wieder blieb nur ein Gedanke: Er musste Draco finden!

Als er vor der Tür ankam, sah er eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. An den Wänden brannten Fackeln und ihr flackernder Lichtschein ließ ihn erkennen, dass sich am Ende der Treppe ein langer Gang befand. Langsam, eine Stufe nach der anderen nehmend, ging er nach unten und bei jedem Schritt schmerzte sein Körper mehr. Er brauchte dringend Ruhe, aber er könnte sich später immer noch ausruhen, nachdem er Draco gefunden hatte.

Auf der letzten Stufe versagten plötzlich seine Knie und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Undeutlich nahm er noch wahr, dass er zu Boden ging und dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum.

Es war so schön, dieser Moment. Er spürte keine Schmerzen und alles war vergessen, aber dann schlich sich ganz langsam das Bild von Lucius Malfoy wieder in sein Gedächtnis. Wieder hörte er dessen Stimme und er sah, wie er vor ihm stand und sagte: „…er wird dafür bezahlen. Wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, wird auch er diesen Abend nicht überleben. Wenn, ja wenn er nicht schon lang zu Grunde gegangen ist!"

Harry wollte aufwachen; er wollte zu ihm und er wusste, dass er es schaffen musste, als plötzlich eine andere Stimme zu ihm durchdrang – leise und fast unwirklich. Er musste sich ganz auf diese Stimme konzentrieren, sie in sein Bewusstsein vordringen lassen, um sie verstehen zu können.

„… müsst aufwachen. Hört Ihr mich nicht? Ihr müsst aufwachen! Nur Ihr könnt ihn retten. Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Meine Herrin wusste, dass Ihr kommen würdet. Mit Ihren letzten Atemzügen sprach sie den Bann, der Euch ermöglichen würde, ihn zu retten. Bitte wacht auf, Ihr müsst ihn retten!"

Langsam kam Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er spürte mit einem Male die Kälte des Steinbodens unter sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die kleine Hand, die an seinem Umhang zog. Mit seinem Bewusstsein kamen auch wieder die Schmerzen zurück. Er blinzelte einmal, zweimal und erkannte jetzt den kleinen verzweifelt blickenden Hauself neben sich.

„Merlin sei gedankt, Ihr seid wach, Herr." Ehrfürchtig huschte er zwei Schritte zurück „Ihr müsst Euch beeilen. Diese Tür dort", sagte der Elf und seine kleine Hand zeigte auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges und wie schon vorhin verschwand er, ohne ein weiteres Wort, mit einem leisen Plop.

Vorsichtig versuchte Harry aufzustehen und fast wäre er wieder gefallen, aber er schaffte es gerade noch, sich an der Wand abzustützen. Langsam und vorsichtig, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, bewegte er sich auf die Tür zu. Dort angekommen erkannte er, dass es sich um eine schwere, dunkle Holztür handelte. Aber wie sollte er sie öffnen? Sicher würde es Vorkehrungen geben, die ein einfaches Eindringen verhindern würden, aber was sollte er tun?

Ein leises Wimmern drang plötzlich aus dem Inneren des Raumes an sein Ohr. Dieses Wimmern klang wie von einem verletzten Tier und doch wusste er sofort, dass nur er es sein konnte. Harry musste einen Weg in diesen Raum finden; musste ihn retten. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass er wieder jemanden verlieren würde, den er liebte. Ganz in diesen Gedanken versunken hob er seinen Zauberstab, aber plötzlich – ohne dass er überhaupt etwas getan hatte – öffnete sich die hölzerne Tür vor ihm.

Ungläubig trat er näher und das Wimmern, das er vor wenigen Sekunden noch aus genau diesem Raum gehört hatte, verstummte abrupt. Der Raum, der nun vor ihm lag, war dunkel. Nicht ein einziges Licht erhellte ihn: kein Fenster, keine Fackeln oder Kerzen. Vorsichtig trat er ein; unsicher was sich in diesem Raum befinden würde. Gerade in dem Moment, als er seinen Zauberstab hob, um Licht heraufzubeschwören, hörte er eine Stimme aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes zu ihm sprechen.

„Tu's doch endlich, töte mich!", sagte diese Stimme. Er kannte sie, kannte sie nur zu gut, aber so hatte er sie noch nie gehört. Wut, Angst, Verzweiflung – all das schien ihm diese Stimme entgegenzuschreien. „Was ist? Bring es endlich hinter dich! Du hast mir all das genommen, was mir auf dieser Welt etwas bedeutet hat. Die Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuteten, hast du mir genommen. Also bring es hinter dich!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und dachte: ‚Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich wollte doch nur…' Tausend Gedanken flogen durch seinen Kopf, doch keinen konnte er richtig greifen und schon gar nicht aussprechen. Nur einer stand über all den anderen. ‚Habe ich doch alles verloren? Gelten diese Worte wirklich mir?'

Aber dann, als hätte sein Gegenüber seine Gedanken gespürt, sagte die Stimme plötzlich: „Was ist, Vater? Zögerst du, deinen eigenen Sohn zu töten? Dann lass mich frei und ich werde es selber tun, denn auf dieser Welt gibt es nichts mehr, was mich hält!"

Harry spürte diese Worte mehr als er sie begreifen konnte; fühlte die Bedeutung in ihnen mehr als er sie wirklich verstand.

„Draco…" Mehr als dieses eine Wort brachte er nicht über seine Lippen. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes erhellte er das Zimmer. Ihm gegenüber an die Wand gekettet und mit Tränen in den Augen sah er ihn sitzen.

„Harry? Bei Merlin, Harry, du lebst! Du...", sagte Draco verdutzt und blickte ihn dabei ungläubig an.

Mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabes löste Harry die Ketten an Dracos Händen, die mit einem leisen Klirren auf den Boden fielen.

„Draco... Ich… Es tut mir so Leid", sagte Harry stockend, denn er fand nicht die Worte, die seine Gefühle ausdrücken könnten. So viel wollte er ihm jetzt sagen; so viel musste er ihm jetzt sagen. Völlig entkräftet glitt er zu Boden und gerade so konnte er sich mit den Händen abfangen.

„HARRY!" Draco rannte auf ihn zu sank vor ihm auf die Knie. Fast zärtlich strich seine Hand über die schwarzen Haare seines Gegenübers „Harry, bitte sieh mich an!"

Langsam hob Harry seinen Kopf und sah in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „ Ich… Es tut mir so Leid" Und dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum. Alles war plötzlich so leer; keine Schmerzen, keine Kälte, keine Gedanken, die ihn quälten.

Als er erwachte, wusste er nicht, wo er war. Die Augen noch geschlossen fühlte er einen warmen Wind, der durch sein Haar strich und er hörte Vögel zwitschern und Wellen rauschen.

‚Was war geschehen? War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Und wo war er?', ging Harry durch den Kopf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Hand, die immer wieder zärtlich durch seine Haare strich; erst jetzt hörte er eine Stimme, die immer wieder leise flüsterte: „Harry, bitte komm zurück zu mir. Du darfst mich nicht allein lassen. Ich brauche dich doch."

Das konnte nicht sein oder doch? Vorsichtig versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen und dann sah er ihn vor sich.

„Draco..?"

„HARRY! Oh Harry, bei Merlin, ich dachte schon, du kommst nie wieder zu dir!"

„Was…? Wo bin ich? Draco, was ist geschehen? Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich in diesem Raum…" Er hielt inne, denn plötzlich kamen die Erinnerungen zurück – nicht langsam, nein. Sie stürzten auf ihn ein. Die Schreie, die Flüche – alles war wieder da. Auch die Worte Lucius Malfoys, die er zu ihm gesagt hat.

„Pssst Harry, nicht aufregen. Alles ist gut. Du bist in Hogwarts; genauer gesagt im Raum der Wünsche! Nachdem alle deine Verletzungen geheilt waren, haben sie dich hierher zurückgebracht. Nur aufwachen wolltest du einfach nicht. McGonagall hat mir schließlich erlaubt, dich jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden hierher zu bringen. Die Heiler sagten, vielleicht würde dir die frische Luft helfen und dass du hier die Ruhe haben würdest, um wieder zu dir selbst zu finden und zu uns und zu mir zurückzukommen!"

Freude schwang in der Stimme des blonden Jungen mit, aber da war noch etwas, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher. War das Dankbarkeit?

„Draco ich..." Er musste mit ihm reden, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wo er beginnen sollte; er musste erst etwas loswerden und sagte daher: „Draco, dein Vater…Ich habe… Es.. Es tut mir so Leid!"

„Nein Harry, das muss es nicht. Ich weiß, was passiert ist. Hermine… Sie hat mir alles erzählt. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet. Er hätte mich getötet!" Nicht ein bisschen Hass war in der Stimme des Jungen zu hören.

Harry sah ihm tief in seine Augen und sagte: „Was meintest du mit dem, was du da unten in dem Raum zu mir gesagt hast, als du dachtest, ich wäre er?" Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort, aber er musste es einfach wissen.

„Ich… Er hat rausbekommen, dass ich euch wegen dem Angriff warnen wollte. Dann hat er mich in den Kerker gesperrt und mich gefoltert. Harry, er hat meine Mutter getötet, nur weil sie mir helfen wollte." Draco schluckte schwer und Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. „Als er den Kerker verließ, sagte er mir, dass du der Nächste sein würdest und dann würde er zurückkommen und sich um mich kümmern." Ein Zittern lag in seiner Stimme, als er ehrlich zugab: „Ich hatte Angst. Ich dachte, ich hätte... ich hätte dich verloren!"

‚Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Kann es wirklich sein, dass es ihm genauso geht wie ihm selbst?', dachte er. Harry wollte etwas sagen. Er wollte ihm so vieles sagen, aber kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

Harry drehte sich langsam zu Draco herum und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie beide auf einer weichen Decke lagen – unter einem Baum unten am See. Liebevoll betrachtete er den blonden Jungen, der neben ihm lag und blickte in diese wunderschönen grauen Augen, die ihn ängstlich betrachteten. Zärtlich strich er ihm eine Haarsträne von der Stirn. Draco griff nach Harrys Hand und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Dieses Grün, in dem er zu versinken schien, gab ihm das Gefühl, als würde die Zeit stillstehen; als würde die Welt aufhören, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Langsam und zögernd kam er dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers näher und nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie. Er konnte Harrys Atem auf seiner Haut spüren.

Mit all dem Mut, den er besaß, und doch gleichzeitig voller Angst sah er noch einmal tief in diese grünen Augen und flüsterte leise:

„ Harry, ich… Ich liebe Dich!"

Harry stockte der Atem. Hatte Draco das wirklich gesagt? Könnte es wahr sein, dass er es wirklich so meinte?

„Draco ich…!"

Harry konnte nicht anders; er konnte jetzt nicht reden, denn er wollte spüren! Er wollte tief in sich fühlen, dass er das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, ernst meinte. Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf nach vorn und überwand die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie noch trennten. In dem Moment, wo sich ihre Lippen das erste Mal trafen, wusste er, spürte er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass es die Wahrheit war.

„Draco, ich liebe dich auch!"

Keiner von beiden wusste, wie lange sie dort lagen und sich ihren Gefühlen hingaben, aber es war ihnen auch egal.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihnen wie die Ewigkeit vorkam, lagen sie eng umschlungen nebeneinander auf der Decke. Harry spielte mit einer von Dracos blonden Haarstränen, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Draco?"

„Hmmm" Der Angesprochene öffnete langsam die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Ich hab eine Frage. Als ich bei euch war... Na ja, da war so ein kleiner Hauself. Er sagte ständig, dass seine Herrin gewusst hätte, dass ich kommen würde, _ihn_ zu retten. Sie hätte einen Bann gesprochen, der es ermöglicht hätte. Draco, weißt du vielleicht, was er gemeint hatte?"

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht, bevor er sagte: „Ja, ich weiß, was er meinte." Gedankenverloren schaute er auf den See hinaus und schilderte: „Snape hat es mir erklärt, nachdem ich uns dort weggebracht habe."

„Und? Sagst Du es mir?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Na ja, es gibt wohl eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass zwei, die sich lange bekriegen, am Ende auf der gleichen Seite kämpfen würden. Und erst, wenn jeder von ihnen sterben würde, um den anderen zu retten, wird das Böse besiegt sein. Weißt du, meine Mutter war eine weise Frau gewesen", sagte er und zwinkerte Harry zu. „Sie sagte, dass damit wir zwei gemeint sein würden! Sie wusste, dass Vater uns töten wollen würde."

Er begann zu stocken und Harry merkte, wie er nun auch zu zittern begann.

„Kurz bevor er sie getötet hatte, hatte sie einen Bann auf unser Haus gelegt und dieser Bann sollte es demjenigen ermöglichen, ins Haus zu gelangen, der gekommen war, um mich zu retten. Nur wer mich wirklich aus ganzem Herzen und ohne Zögern lieben würde, wäre dazu in der Lage, diesen Bann zu durchdringen. Nur wer bereit wäre zu sterben, damit ich leben kann, konnte die Tür öffnen!"

„Du hast Recht: Sie war eine wirklich weise Frau, deine Mutter!", bestätigte er ihm, bevor Harry den blonden Jungen fester in seine Arme schloss.

So aneinander gekuschelt und mit dem Wissen, dass sie sich nie wieder allein lassen würden, schliefen sie ein und blickten gemeinsam in ihren Träumen bereits in eine wunderbare, glückliche, gemeinsame Zukunft.

**Ende**

**reinschleicht und den versprochenen Eimer Steine hinstellt und mich hinter einer Mauer versteck**

**Revi? Liebguck**


End file.
